


Why Should I Let Go Of You?

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After the "X-Wing" Comics..., Before the first book of the X-Wing Series., Homely Setting, Hugs are good, Last moments of peace before the mayhem that will ensue..., M/M, Small fic, Tumblr Prompts again, Tycho prepares to leave his family to go on his mission to Coruscant., Wes is fearful for his husband, saying farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Well, I think it's all on the tags, honestly...This also ties into my the AU number 3 series, "When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths", but since it's was based on a Tumblr OTP prompt, and it's a short fic, I didn't really put in that series.Any feedback is welcome...





	

**5 ABY, Folor Base**

 

 

   Tycho was finishing packing the few things he’d need for the mission General Cracken had assigned him to.

   He smiled at the picture in front of him. Lara crawling after Tubs, and yelling at the kitten, as he went from running away from the toddler, with Nerfy on his mouth, and turning back to her, taunting the little girl.

   Wes was sitting on their bed, his attention also on their daughter. He got up suddenly, picking up Tubs with one arm and Lara with the other.

   “Ok, you two!” He grumbled playfully, kissing his daughter on her forehead. “That’s enough.” The Taanabian placed Tubs on his pillowy bed, removing the stuffed Nerf from his teeth and giving it back to Lara.

   “Come here.” Tycho signaled, speaking to his daughter.

   Wes walked towards Tycho, as Lara threw herself into her father’s arms. The Alderaanian hugged her tight, promising he’d come back home, telling her to be good to her _Daree_.

   The little girl slipped out of her father’s arms and went back to playing with Nerfy, going by the small bed where her twin brother Jaden, was already asleep with the blessed carelessness that a one year old had, not being yet aware of what going on a mission could mean for either of their fathers…

   “You got everything ready?” Wes asked.

   “Yes, don’t worry.” Tycho smiled. “It’s an undercover mission… It’s not like I can take personal stuff besides underwear and my old Imp. Pilot suit.”

   “And you’re not telling me where you’re going…” Wes smirked.

   “That’s what classified means!”

   “Then I’ll pretend I don’t know.” He winked at him.

   “And how do you know?”

   “Oh, I don’t know…” Wes rolled his eyes. “Because it’s kinda obvious what the Provisional Council’s target is? ”

 

   Tycho shook his head, with a chuckle. Sometimes people on that Council forgot it was useless to lie to a Rogue!  
  
   Of course Wes was aware that Coruscant was the place he’d be heading to!

 

   It would be evident to anyone, that to validate this ‘newborn’ New Republic, they would have to take Coruscant back from the hands of the Moff that had inherited Pestage’s place, who’d seized power after the first chaotic months in which the NR were unable to win the world over.  
Not even the various popular uprisings, were enough to open way for a full scale attempt of liberating Coruscant…

   So, now he was being sent to gather Intel on the planetary defenses, and how to get their people planetside, and finally overthrow the imperial presence there.

   And no matter how much Wes dismissed it with a smile, his concern was palpable.

   He was already unhappy about the disbandment of Rogue Squadron and his placement as an instructor at the new Flight Academy in Folor, much more having his husband sent on this risky assignment…

  Tycho placed his bag by their apartment door, and went to sit next to Wes, pulling his husband closer to him.  
As always, Wes enveloped in one of his tight hugs, that Tycho loved so much.  
  
  The Alderaanian started to ease himself, waiting for Wes to let go of him. He never took long holding him, Which was a pity. But he’d gotten used to Wes' quick but almost crushing hugs.

   But then, as Wes started to relax, he suddenly tightened his grip, burying his face on the crook of Tycho’s neck… He was trembling! A long, pained sigh left Wes’ lips.

   “It will be fine, Wes.” Tycho whispered, running his left hand on Wes’ curly hair, as he held him close, distributing soft kisses on his husband ear. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

   “Promise me.” Wes'muffled words came out, as he refused to let go of Tycho.

   “I promise!’ Tycho declared. "Look at me, love…”

   

   Slowly, Wes straightened himself up, with his arms still wrapped around Tycho’s waist. His eyes showing his fear and concern.

 

   “Don’t I always come back to you?” The Alderaanian asked him.

   “I know…” Wes moaned. “I’m just not used to not going with you… I hate having to stay behind…”

   “I’m not used to it either! But this is our new situation, and we have to get used to it! ”

 

   Wes gazed at Tycho, and then at the sleeping Jaden and their daughter Lara, holding to Nerfy and babbling as she watched her fathers. He smiled at her and stretched one of his arms to the girl.

 

   The little girl got up in a gangly fashion, and stumbled towards them. Tycho and Wes picked her up, enclosing her in their hug. Lara giggled with each hand on Wes and Tycho’s cheek.

 

   “Pa…” She mumbled, giving Tycho a clumsy kiss. “Da…” She turned to Wes, repeating the kiss.

 

   Both men kissed their daughter’s cheeks, making her giggle even more.

 

   They gazed at each other, making that moment last.

 

   That unbearable height Wes had been feeling for days, seemed to vanish.

 

   Tycho would be alright!

   He would come back…

   He had to!


End file.
